The present invention relates to thermoplastic molding materials based on
(A) nylons and PA1 (B) polycarbonates. PA1 (A) nylons and PA1 (B) polycarbonates which contain 0.1-30% by weight, based on (A)-(C), of PA1 (C) a polymeric component having hydroxyl groups, --OH.
The invention further relates to the use of such molding materials for the production of moldings, and to the moldings thus obtained.